Do You Like Me?
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Aisha moves to her new house and she meets the two weird red haired sibling. After an incident, she falls in love with the boy. "Is it fine to date a younger boy? Does he like me? Should I confess first?"


_I didn't think about their classes, but I imagine this:_

 _Aisha - Void Princess_

 _Elesis - Blazing Heart_

 _Elsword - Rune Slayer_

 _Add - Lunatic Psyker_

* * *

Ruben Village is a peaceful village with nature. You know, "Go Green" things.

A 7 years old purple haired girl just arrives at the village with her family. She looks around, because that's what a girl would do on a new place (or not). Everything is "Go Green" things and it's so nice to see the nature. Looks like she will be happy in this village.

Because Velder Village sucks.

"Mom, why don't we move to another place, but still in Velder?" the girl asks her mom. It seems that she still loves her hometown (or not).

"Because dad works here now," her mom answers with a smile. The girl nods and smiles back.

Her mom looks away and her expression turns to sadness.

 _We got kicked out from our house because we haven't paid the bill!_

And the girl believes that they moved because of her dad's job.

As a good new neighbor on the place, the first thing to do when they arrive is…

…make sure their house is ready with its furniture. No, you don't greet neighbor and make childhood friend as the first thing to do.

"Aisha, if you want sweets, I have some on that bag!" the girl's mom shouts at her.

The girl, Aisha, quickly goes to take her sweets.

But the bag is too high for her. She can't reach it.

Fortunately, someone takes it for her.

Aisha takes the bag away from the person. "Mine!"

A red haired girl in front of her pouts as she eats her cookies. "I'm trying to help! Where's my 'thank you'?!"

"Thank you!" a red haired boy beside the girl smiles.

The girl hits the boy's forehead with her finger. "Not you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Now Aisha starts thinking that Velder Village is better than this village. Moreover, she met these two weird kids.

"Elesis! Elsword! Where's your manner?!"

A red haired woman walks toward them. "I'm sorry. They're really excited to meet the new neighbor."

Aisha's mom walks toward them. "It's fine! Aisha is happy to have new friends!" she laughs happily.

Aisha pouts. It seems that she's not really happy like her mom said.

Well, what do you expect? She encounters weirdos on your first day. Of course she's not happy.

Aisha and the red haired siblings are staring at each other.

"I'm Elesis," the red haired girl introduces herself, "This is my little brother, Elsword."

"I'm Aisha," Aisha also introduces herself.

"Sis, you said you're going to give me an apple," Elsword says as he pulls Elesis' hand.

"Yes I—What?" Elesis stares at her brother, "Are you nuts?"

"No. Apple," Elsword insists.

Aisha opens her bag. "Do you want candy?"

"Candy!"

"Sis, apple!"

The two mothers are giggling. "Looks like they're getting along!" Aisha's mom smiles.

Where's their father, you ask? Just let them do their job. Family needs money ;)

* * *

At night, Aisha is going to sleep on her room, but she feels something weird.

 _Knock, knock!_

She looks out the window, but she finds nothing. She's sure someone knocked the window.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

 _Clank!  
_ She exits her room and looks around the house. Nothing is suspicious and everything seems normal.

She thinks this to herself:

It's probably one of those weird things on Ruben. No, it's not a ghost.

* * *

A week after that, school starts. The three of them are going to the same school.

Because there's only one school in Ruben. Hah!

"We're on the same grade! Awesome!" Elesis shouts with sparkling eyes as she eats her snacks.

At this moment, Aisha says this on her mind.

 _Good El kill me._

"I wish I could go to your class," Elsword mutters.

Elsword is 2 years younger than them. Obviously he can't reach their class.

"We can still go together," Aisha says to Elsword.

When they're about to arrive at the school, there's a commotion near the supermarket.

A police walks toward them. "It's dangerous here, kids. Let me escort you to school."

They follow the police. "What happened?" Aisha asks because she's curious.

"It's a car accident," the police answers.

"Is it 'that' car accident?" Elesis asks. The police gives a nod as an answer.

"What accident?" Aisha faces Elesis.

"My mom said the car will hit someone that is alone and the driver is nowhere to be found. She said to not go alone, so I'll always together with Elsword!" Elesis explains.

The police sighs. "You know too much, kid."

And Aisha is thinking of how weird this village is.

* * *

Unfortunately for Aisha, she's on the same class with Elesis.

"Yay! This is awesome!" Elesis shouts as she hugs Aisha.

"It's a disaster," Aisha responses.

A white haired boy enters the class.

Elesis waves her hand. "Hey, Add! Over here!"

The boy named Add runs toward them. "We're on the same class again!" Add smiles.

Elesis claps her hands. "We can play together again!"

Aisha gives a sigh of relief because Add seems normal.

"Elesis, I found this on my way to school," Add takes out a gold coin.

Elesis looks at it. "It's a coin for arcade game!"

"And I found this!" Add shows screws and bolts on his other hand.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I could make something."

"By the way, do you want some snacks? Here, have some!"

Aisha takes a seat and looks out the window.

 _People on Ruben Village are crazy._

* * *

A few days later, Aisha encounters a big problem.

Elsword visits her house with books and pencil case. "Aisha, help me with my homework please," he says as he opens his book, "Sis can't help me."

As a good and friendly neighbor, Aisha lets Elsword come in and help him with the homework on her room.

With the will to help Elsword get smarter, Aisha teaches everything slowly, so Elsword is able to keep up.

But she was wrong.

Elsword is staring at the corner of her room.

Aisha slams the table. "Elsword! You're not listening?!"

Elsword lowers his head. "S-Sorry, I was wondering which one is better; watermelon or pudding?"

Aisha sighs as she shakes her head.

* * *

Thanks to that fateful encounter, they're best friends now.

Yes, Elsword feels left out because he's 2 years younger than them, but he's still part of the group.

They're on senior high school now.

"I don't understand this part."

"You don't understand everything, Elsword!"

Thankfully they can rent a room on the school library to study together.

"78% of the students in senior high school hate frogs," Add says as he looks at the monitor from the device that he made, Nasod Dynamos. He's a genius, but his knowledge is wasted for this trash.

"Can you do a useful survey?" Aisha asks as she sighs. Aisha is smart, but she'll never get the first place. Sometimes having a genius that doesn't even need to study for test and still get perfect score is annoying.

"This is useful!" Add insists.

Aisha facepalms. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

"This crepe is pretty good. You should try it," Elesis offers her crepe to Add.

He takes a bite. "Yes, it is."

Anyone who sees these two would mistake them as a couple. Luckily Aisha is there to ruin the public assumption.

"Elesis, stop eating and study!" Aisha yells.

"But—but I'm still eating," Elesis eats her crepe.

Elsword pokes Aisha. "Aisha, I don't understand this part."

As a friendly neighbor, Elsword usually visits Aisha's house to study (because his sister is unreliable).

"Alright. I'll teach you," Aisha smiles as she takes a paper.

After Aisha taught Elsword, he tilts his head, "Anyway, I'm thinking about spreading frog rumors."

Aisha raises her one eyebrow. "You what? That's out of the blue!"

"No, it's not. He knew what this survey is about," Add laughs maniacally.

"This is why you don't understand everything! Were you thinking about random stuff on class?" Aisha asks as she sighs.

"Do you prefer frog rumors or squirrel rumors?" Elsword asks as he looks at Aisha.

"This is why you don't understand everything!" Aisha hits Elsword's head, "Stop thinking random things!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Add cackles. "You two might made a weird couple. Go on a date already."

Aisha blushes a bit. She narrows her eyes at Add. "Then you can confess to Elesis! Coward!"

Add laughs at Aisha's words. "I'll think about it."

"Ha! Don't pretend you're thinking about this," Elesis teases with a smirk.

"Are you thinking about it?"

"Nah. I'm thinking about food."

Aisha wonders if those two liked each other already. She looks at Elsword who is staring at his book right now.

"Squirrel is the Native American symbol for preparation, trust, and thriftiness," he says out of the blue.

Aisha sighs. She wish she could stay at Velder with normal people. She looks out the window.

It's getting late.

She's so happy that she can finally go home.

"Can I study at your house again, Aisha?" Elsword asks.

Aisha rolls her eyes. She's expecting that, but she's still a bit annoyed. Oh well, her parents are not at home anyway. "Yeah, sure. You better not lost focus this time."

Elesis looks out the window as well. "Hey, Add, you hungry?"

Add lifts his one eyebrow. "You just ate crepe."

Elesis slams the table. "It's not enough! I need more!"

Aisha is feeling a bit envy. It's not fair that Elesis can eat as much as she wants without getting fat.

* * *

"And that's how you do it," Aisha smiles slightly. She's finally able to finish teaching Elsword about some math problem.

Sadly, Elsword is staring at the corner of the room.

"Why are you always staring at the corner?!" Aisha yells.

"Do you really want to know?" Elsword asks back. His face shows that he's serious and Aisha never see this before.

"Uh, sure," Aisha nods slightly.

"You don't sound so sure," Elsword replies. "Sorry. Please repeat that part again."

Aisha narrows her eyes. "No. Tell me."

"This was a haunted house."

Aisha's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

Now that she knows what's happening on her house this whole time, she regrets everything about questioning that.

"I-I'm still surprised even though I hear weird sounds every night. Sometimes I hear someone screaming 'LEAVE HIM ALONE' too."

Elsword's eyes widen. "T-The scream part was my sister when a ghost is on our room."

"Really?" Aisha closes the books. "Tell me more. I need to know what's really happening at my house right now."

Elsword points the corner, "There's a crooked woman begging for help and cursing someone at the same time," he points on his right, "Here's a happy little girl with stuffed teddy bear," then he points on her bed, "and a crying baby over there."

Aisha looks at her bed, then looks at Elsword again, "Do you mean I was sleeping with the baby the entire time?!"

Elsword smiles slightly.

 _Oh God, it's a yes._ Aisha shakes her head.

"What's make this house haunted?" Aisha asks again.

"The entire family was assassinated 20 years ago. It's still an unsolved case," Elsword answers calmly, "Parents, 3 kids, and a baby."

"Okay, hold on, I'm starting to get scared," Aisha looks around her. She can't see ghosts. That fact calms her down a bit. "Is there any rumors about this house?"

"3 people entered this house and never came back."

Aisha blinks her eyes several times. "What about us now? I mean, I was fine because I didn't know a thing."

Elsword stands up and opens the door.

It's not Aisha's house anymore. It's a complete different place. Blood is splattered on the floor and the place looks like an abandoned mansion outside Aisha's room.

Aisha's eyes widen. She can see the little girl with stuffed teddy bear smiles creepily.

Before Aisha could scream, Elsword closes her mouth with his hand. "Don't scream. You'll be fine."

Aisha is trembling in her spot. "What do you mean don't scream?!"

"They love when someone is scared of them," Elsword grabs Aisha's hand, "Come on. Let's get out first."

"You shouldn't have told me about this at night!"

"You insisted."

"God damn it, Elsword!"

They take their first step outside. The atmosphere is really different from before.

"This is really creepy," Aisha comments as she holds Elsword's hand tighter.

"Don't look around. Just look at what in front of you," Elsword replies, which makes Aisha feels more afraid than before.

They keep walking and no one says a thing.

"Hey, say something," Aisha murmurs.

"Some frogs can jump over 20 times their own body length. That's like a human jumping 30 meters."

The frog fact that reminds her of what to choose between squirrel and frog rumors triggers her. "Do you have anything else to say beside that?!"

"Squirrels are very trusting animals, and are of the very few wild animal species which will eat out of a person's hand."

"I don't even know anymore."

Thanks to that random fact out of nowhere, Aisha feels better than before.

But sh-t happens.

A big and tall guy is charging at them while holding a blade. Aisha's eyes widen in surprise. She closes her eyes and hugs Elsword's arm.

 _Don't scream, Aisha! You can do this! Just don't!_

"Keep walking. It's fine."

"I-I can't! This is scary!"

She feels something around her waist. "Is it better now? Sis used to hug me when I'm scared."

She also feels her face getting hotter. "I didn't know you can be this reliable," Aisha says as she smiles slightly.

Elsword doesn't say anything about it. "If you see someone you don't know, just keep walking."

"I don't know why you said that, but okay…" Aisha looks at the front. The guy is gone.

"He's not real. He can't hit you. You're alive and he's dead. That's it," Elsword says as he grips Aisha's hand and keeps going.

* * *

They feel a familiar atmosphere.

Aisha slowly opens her eyes. They're in front of her house.

"It's fine now. They're gone," Elsword says with a smile.

Aisha looks at him. This is the first time she sees Elsword really smiling, not a forced smile. As she looks at his smile, she's thinking of something.

 _For someone younger than me, he's not that bad._

"Are you sure they're gone?" Aisha asks as she looks at her house.

"I'm sure. I don't sense them anymore."

"You're creeping me out."

Elesis walks toward them. "Get your stuff, Els! It's time for dinner and I'm hungry already!" she smiles at them.

* * *

Ever since that incident, Aisha and Elsword are going out more often than usual.

"Looks like you need some more haunted house escape experience," Elesis smirks as she eats her pocky. They're in their class on break time (except Elsword. Bye junior).

"This village is full of ghosts. Just enter one random abandoned building," Add suggests.

Aisha rolls her eyes. "First of all, I refused to believe that there are ghosts in my house! I didn't expest that!"

Add cackles. "How are the ghosts?"

"They're scary as f-ck. Don't remind me," Aisha folds her arms.

"Good thing I can't see nor hear them," Add laughs maniacally.

Elesis narrows her eyes at Add. "You're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Elesis, can you see ghosts?" Aisha asks.

Elesis shakes her head. "Luckily, nope. I better not realize their existence."

Aisha sighs. "Actually, neither can I. Elsword told me that I was sleeping with a baby ghost this whole time."

Elesis eats her pocky. "You live in a haunted house. What do you expect?"

Aisha looks at Elesis. "Can I ask you something?"

Elesis looks back at Aisha. "Elsword never smile before. Why?" Aisha asks.

Elesis giggles. "He played with the ghosts when he was little. He was happy until the priest came to our house. The ghosts were gone, so he realized that he was playing with ghosts."

Add lifts his one eyebrow. "Did something happen after he realized he can see ghosts?"

"He was scared the next time he saw them. He's almost choked to death, but luckily he's saved. After that, he usually told some people to be careful, but obviously they didn't believe it. Sometimes he can't tell a difference between a ghost and a real person. Long story short, nobody wanted to be his friends except you two and he lost his cheerful self," Elesis ends the story with a smile, "Thank you for being my brother's friends. Especially you, Aisha."

Aisha tilts her head. "Me?"

"I think he likes you. He smiles a lot lately," Elesis winks.

Aisha blushes. "Wait, what?!"

"I think, okay? I'm not sure," Elesis giggles at Aisha's reaction.

Aisha sighs. Even though Elsword is so unpredictable because he's random, Aisha saw the serious part of him.

 _He was so cool and reliable._

"Hey," Aisha looks at her 2 friends, "Is it fine to have a younger boyfriend?"

Elesis startles. "You like him?!"

"Not so loud!"

Add chuckles. "If I'm still better than her, then it's fine."

"I prefer older boys," Elesis answers.

Add avoids eye contact. "Damn. I don't have a chance!"

Aisha and Elesis laugh at him. Luckily they know if they're joking around or not.

Add stares at Elesis. "Can you think about it? I like you."

The joke atmosphere is changed in a second.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Any question?" Add asks Elesis.

Elesis smiles as she puts another pocky to her mouth. "Nope."

Aisha looks at the two. "Did you just confess?"

"Here, have some," Elesis offers the box of pocky to Add. He eats the other end of Elesis' pocky and kisses her.

Aisha sighs. "Do I have to witness your first kiss?!"

Their cheeks turn red as they smile. Elesis looks at Aisha. "To give you some motivation to confess, Aisha."

"What the hell?!"

* * *

The night before sleep, Elesis and Elsword are still awake on their room. Well, you know a problem with small house.

You don't get your own room.

Elesis is eating potato chips. She's still thinking about that sudden kiss because she didn't expect it. Her face is getting hotter when she's thinking about it.

"Can you make an owl awake at day and sleep at night?"

But Elsword ruins her beautiful memory.

"Don't ask me," Elesis shrugs.

"I saw a news about a guy having car fetish. How do you have sex with a car?"

Elesis sighs as she shakes her head. "I… don't want to think about it. Let's not think about it."

"Is it fine if the girl is older than her couple?"

The last question makes Elesis turns around to face her brother. Elsword is looking at her eyes.

"In my opinion, no," Elesis answers honestly.

Elsword lowers his head.

 _Aisha is smart, nice, and kind. I'm just a dumb boy with random thoughts on my head. Will she like someone like me?_

"If you want to confess, just do it," Elesis says to him.

"Sis, there's a ghost staring at me," Elsword says as he stares at the ghost, "Who do you think would win the staring contest?"

Elesis slams the table. She glares toward Elsword. "Go away, dead thing! Stay away from my brother! Don't distract him!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE ALREADY!"

"Sis, she left. You're scarier than her," Elsword comments at Elesis' sudden anger.

Elesis laughs and pats Elsword's head. "Ghost tried to kill you, remember? That's why I want them to leave."

* * *

The next week is not a good moment for Aisha.

They have a group project, and obviously she's teamed up with Elesis and Add.

"You don't seem happy, Aisha. Why?" Elesis asks.

"I'm still single!" Aisha pouts.

"You can just confess to him first," Add suggests.

Aisha shakes her head. "He has too many random things on his head. I'm not even sure he's thinking about me."

Elesis knows that Elsword likes her too, but she decides to keep quiet about it.

"Hey, our project," Add snaps his finger, "It needs to be done in 3 days."

"3 days?!" the two girls shout in disbelief.

Add cackles at their reaction. "The teacher just said so. Let's work on it."

"Let's work today after school," Elesis says as she looks at the paper, "We can work on Add's house. How about that?"

The two agree on Elesis' idea.

* * *

Elsword comes to Aisha on break time.

"Hey, Elsword," Aisha greets him, "Let's eat. Your sis and Add are having their time together."

"They're dating, right?" Elsword asks.

Aisha looks at Elsword. "You didn't know?"

"Not until the ghost tell me."

She startles at the answer. "C-Come on…"

"Hey, Aisha!" a girl walks toward her. "The principal wants to talk to you right now."

"Right now?!" Aisha shouts, "I mean, okay."

Elsword looks at Aisha. "See you later, then."

Aisha smiles sadly. "Sorry, Elsword."

"Do you have time after school?" Elsword asks before Aisha goes away. "People were talking about the new bakery. I want to buy something for sis."

"I'm sorry, but I have group project to do," Aisha apologizes again.

Elsword smiles slightly. "No problem. Maybe next time."

The unlucky Elsword is all alone.

1 like = 1 pray

* * *

The three of them (except the all alone Elsword) are going to Add's house. They do their project immediately.

"Hey, I heard the principal called you," Elesis says to Aisha.

Aisha nods. "It's about the math Olympiad thing."

Add cackles. "I declined that, but the principal insisted that I need to participate."

"Sometimes I'm glad that I'm not smart," Elesis smiles as she eats her potato chips.

 _Beep!_

"What kind of alarm rings at 5:13 PM?" Elesis asks as she looks around to find the alarm. Aisha ignores the alarm.

But Add turns pale.

Elesis notices that. "What's wrong, Add?"

Add doesn't say anything. He takes one of his Nasod Dynamos and pops up a screen.

Dead silence.

"Add, tell us," Aisha finally gives a care to this.

"That idiot! Guys, leave the project," Add says as she stands up.

Elesis lifts her one eyebrow. "Hey, deadline!"

"This is about your brother, Elesis. You know that car accident, right?"

Aisha and Elesis freeze in place.

"THAT car accident?" Aisha asks as she emphasizes the word "that".

* * *

A few days later, the culprit gets caught, thanks to Add's chip on Elsword's body. He's able to reveal the culprit's face.

Elsword?

For the first time, Elesis stops eating snacks. Her usual smile is changed into tears. "Why did you go alone, Elsword?! WHY?!"

"You said sometimes he can't tell the difference between ghost and real person," Add says.

"I told you to stay away from my brother! Just leave him alone!" Elesis shouts at something she can't even see.

Aisha is just crying. She has a mixed feelings about this.

"If I accept his offer, this won't happen, right?" Aisha asks to herself, "He asked me to go out after school that day."

Elesis wipes her tears. "I should have tell both of you that you like each other."

That fact just now is like a knife stabbing Aisha's heart.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen," Elesis sobs.

"We should've invited him while we're doing our group project," Add mutters.

Aisha says this to her mind:

 _I shouldn't have keep that feeling for so long. I should have told him, even though the girl confesses first is unusual._

* * *

 _SORRY GUYS KILLING IS MY FAVORITE PART ON WRITING FANFIC_

 _Finally I'm finished with the abandoned writing prompt: Regret_

 _The story was inspired by a problem happening on chat XD_

 _And the killing part was my friend's experience. She declined her friend's offer on something and lost her friend because of car accident._

 _Sorry (2) I'm not good with romance and things because I don't have any experience on that :3_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
